


Pokemon A Different Journey Hoenn Arc Battle Frontier

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Magic Kitten Flame's son Apollo, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. Fear Factor Phony

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday July the 14th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We helped out the Psychic Type Pokemon and we helped out the Ghost Type Pokemon.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Hoenn symbols.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Sweet Baby James

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday July the 15th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Nanny and we met Pop-Pop.

Nanny and Pop-Pop met their grandchildren.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Hoenn symbols.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. A Chip off The Old Brock

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday July the 16th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Katie and we met Mariah.

We met McCauley and we helped him out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Hoenn symbol.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Wheel of Frontier

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday July the 17th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We defeated Greta and we got the symbol.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Hoenn symbol.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. May's Egg-cellent Adventure

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday July the 18th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Nicholette and we helped her out.

We met Christopher and we met Jeanne. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Hoenn symbol.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Weekday Warrior

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday July the 19th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Nicholas and we helped him out.

We met Jeremy and we met Mandy. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Hoenn symbol.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. On Olden Pond

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday July the 20th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Galea and we met Tiffany. 

We saved Mr. Saridakis and he decided not to close down the house. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Hoenn symbol.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Tactics Theatrics

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday July the 21st 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We defeated Tucker the Battle Frontier Brain and we got the symbol. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Reversing The Charges

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Derek evolved into Donphan and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next symbol.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. The Green Guardian

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday July the 22nd 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

One hour and thirty minutes later.

It's 7:30 am.

We met Lunick and we met Solana.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next symbol.

At 9:30 am Sam Jones and his four friends put out the huge forest fire.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. From Cradle To Save

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday July the 23rd 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Angela and we met Evian.

Brock caught a nonshiny male Bonsly and he nicknamed the Pokemon Sebastian. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next symbol.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Time Warp Heals All Wounds

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday July the 24th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Edna,Katrina and Jonathan.

May hatched a nonshiny female Eevee and she nicknamed her Gracie. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next symbol.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Queen of The Serpentine

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday July the 25th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We defeated Lucy the Pike Queen and we got the symbol. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next symbol.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Off The Unbeaten Path

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday July the 26th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Laura the Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario and I won at Pokemon Orienteering. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next symbol.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Harley Rides Again

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday July the 27th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

May lost to her rival Harley and she's really sad. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Odd Pokemon Out.

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Sorrel evolved into Sceptile and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next symbol.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Spontaneous Combusken

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday July the 28th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

May won her ribbon and she's really happy.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. Cutting The Ties That Bind.

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Spenser and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next symbol.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Ka Boom With A View

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday July the 29th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We defeated the Battle Frontier Brain Spenser and we got the symbol.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. King and Queen For A Day

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met the director and we helped him out with the movie.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next symbol.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Curbing The Crimson Tide

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday July the 30th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Hiroshi and we met Luna.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. What I Did For Love

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
May won her ribbon and she's really happy.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next symbol.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Three Jynx and a Baby

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday July the 31st 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We found the baby Smoochum and she got reunited with her sisters.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. Talking A Good Game

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We defeated Anabel the Frontier Brain and we got the symbol.  
Ash lost to Anabel and she gave him the rematch date.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next symbol.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. Second Time's The Charm

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday August the 1st 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Ash defeated Anabel and he got the symbol.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next symbol.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Pokemon Ranger Deoxys Crisis Part One

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday August the 2nd 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met up with Lunick and Solana again. 

We met the Pokemon Deoxys and he's really sad. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. Pokemon Ranger Deoxys Crisis Part Two

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Deoxys got home and he's happy.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next symbol.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. All That Glitters Isn't Golden

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday August the 3rd 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Keenan and we helped him out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next symbol.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. New Plot Odd Lot

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday August the 4th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met up with Harley again and he showed off the ribbon.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. Going For Choke

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
May got her ribbon and she's really happy.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next symbol.  
At 7:30 pm Apollo arrived and I kept him a secret from my friends.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. The Ol'e Berate and Switch

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday August the 5th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We stopped Butch and Cassidy from stealing the Pokemon. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. Grating Spaces

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We visited Brock's family and found out that his Onix had evolved into a Steelix.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next symbol.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. Battling the Enemy Within.

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday August the 6th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Five hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 11:45 am.

We met Brandon and we met Samuel. 

We defeated the Battle Frontier Brain Brandon and we got the symbol.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Sinnoh Gym Badges.

At 7:30 pm Ash lost to Brandon and he got the rematch date. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. Slaking Kong

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday August the 7th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Taylor and we helped him out. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Sinnoh Gym Badges.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. May We Harley Drew'd Ya

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday August the 8th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Drew,Harley,May and Solidad made it to the 2nd round. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. Thinning The Hoard

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Drew,May and Solidad moved onto the next round.   
Harley lost to May and he's really sad.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Sinnoh Gym Badges.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. Channeling The Battle Zone

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday August the 9th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

May defeated her rival Drew and she's really happy. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. Aipom and Circumstance

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
May lost to her rival Solidad and she's really sad.   
We met Hank and we met Zeus.  
Ash caught a nonshiny female Aipom and he nicknamed the Pokemon Anabel.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Sinnoh Gym Badges.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. Strategy Tomorrow Comedy Today

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday August the 10th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Ada and we met Corina.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. Duels of the Jungle

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Kerrigan and we helped him out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Sinnoh Gym Badges.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	41. Overjoyed

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday August the 11th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Ash lost to Brandon in a Single Battle and he got a rematch date.

Registeel and Torkoal. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	42. The Unbeatable Light of Seeing.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met up with Harley again and he showed off the Johto Contest Pass.  
We met up with Drew and Solidad again.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Sinnoh Gym Badges.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	43. Pinch Healing

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday August the 12th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Matt and we helped him out.

We met up with Samuel and Scott again. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	44. Gathering the Gang of Four

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Ash is done with training the Pokemon and Nurse Joy healed everyone up.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Sinnoh Gym Badges.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	45. Pace The Final Frontier

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday August the 13th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Ash defeated Brandon and he got the symbol.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Sinnoh Gym Badges. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	46. Once More With Reeling

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday August the 14th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Brynlee evolved into her Blaziken form and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.

Ash and May advanced to the contest's 2nd round. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	47. Home Is Where The Start Is.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Ash and May tied in the contest.  
We said goodbye to our friends at the Pallet Town crossroads and we're ready for another adventure.   
Brock,May and Max.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Sinnoh Gym Badges.  
At 7:30 pm Apollo left and he left me a pebble.   
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
